The project aims at describing, in micro-details, the kinds of adjustment made by refugees from Vietnam since they left the camps in 1975 and who settled in California since the first wave of interview conducted in the camp in 1975. Areas of inquiry include the sponsorphip, family change, mental health, health, occupational mobility and geographic mobility, as well as the formation of a Vietnamese ethnic community in southern California.